


home

by wake_me_up



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Beta Liam, Beta Niall, Beta Zayn, Foster Care, Human Harry, Lonely Harry, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Werewolves, foster kid Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wake_me_up/pseuds/wake_me_up
Summary: The one where Harry doesn't have a family and Louis has a pack, literally.





	

It wasn't like this was the first time Harry had to move into a different foster home, he had been in foster care since he was two, his mother wasn't dead or anything, she was just too drug-fucked and out of it to realize he wasn't being feed or cleaned, or being cared for at all really, but to be completely honest, he thought he would be with this foster family for more then five months, that is until his case worker was knocking on the door and telling him to get his stuff. 

 

"So, where am I going this time?" Harry asked as he jumped in the backseat of the car. His case worker, Troy, was a young man in his thirties. Troy was unusual looking but he made it work, his hair was always a mess, his eyes gray and his face full of freckles that made him look youthful. 

 

"Well, the good thing is that you don't have to go in a group home," that was probably the best news Harry had heard all day, group homes and Harry didn't mix well. "I found you a foster home as soon as I heard you were leaving this one, but the thing is that the people you're staying with haven't fostered kids yet, so you'll be the first." 

 

Well ok, that's something. 

 

"Have they only just started or something?" 

 

"No, not really. They had a license quite a few years ago but canceled it when they had a baby. I was ringing around trying to get people to take you and some other kids in and they were one of the few that said yes, so I helped get their license back." 

 

"Can I know their names?" Harry asked. 

 

"Oh yeah sorry, Trisha and Yeser Malik, and their son Zayn. He's a year older than you." 

 

*** 

The car started to slow down, Harry took in his surroundings, the place seemed like it was completely shut off for the rest of the world, there was one big house near the back of this estate with a fuck ton of smaller houses around it. 

 

"Is this a cult?" Harry asked when they pulled up to the gate. 

 

"No, no. Of course not." Troy laughed like it was funny, it wasn't, he wasn't the one that had to live there. "It's a gated community, for protection, houses used to get broken into a lot down here, it was hard to catch them cause of the woods." 

 

Harry didn't talk after that, he sat in silence until Mrs. Malik open the door to her house. 

 

"Hi, sweetheart." Trisha Malik said before pulling the boy into a hug, her body felt warm against Harry. She let him go after a while and pulled him inside, Troy followed them down the hall and into the kitchen where a man was sat at the table who seemed to be Yeser Malik. "Sit loves, sit." She said pulling out a chair for herself. 

 

Troy set into the same conversation every time Harry was put into a new home. 

 

"He's a good boy," 

 

Don't worry he won't bring you trouble. 

 

"He's very clean," 

 

He won't make a mess in your house. 

 

"But call me if there's any problems." 

 

Call me if you want to get rid of him. 

 

The conversation was soon over and Troy was on his way out, as he was walking through the door he gave Harry a look, the same look he always gave him the 'I hope you stay this time' look, and honestly so did Harry. They said their goodbyes and Troy was off. 

 

  
"ZAYN!" Trisha yelled as she shut the door behind her. Harry heard banging from upstairs and soon a young man popped his head out from the top of the staircase, the boy raced down as soon as he saw Harry and hugged him, and honestly Harry probably shouldn't have been as shocked as he was because they seem like the type to be very touchy but normally when he meets his foster family for the first time they keep to themselves, not that Harry was complaining, no not at all, this was nice. 

 

"Hi." Zayn said with a big smile. 

 

"Hey." Harry smiled back at the boy. 

 

"Zayn, son. Why don't you take Harry to meet Louis?" Yeser said, Harry hadn't heard him talk much, he said hello to Harry and Troy when he came in and spoke twice in the meeting before Troy left, he seemed nice though. 

 

Zayn looked to his father and back to Harry, his big brown eyes crinkled as he smiled cheekily at Harry. 

 

"Let's go then, Pup." Zayn said as he walked towards the door. 

 

'Pup' 

 

Was that meant to be a nickname? Harry had no idea, but it made him feel oddly warm inside. They walked until they reached the biggest house at the end of the street. For some reason Harry's chest felt tight, like he was having an asthma attack, but his breathing was most definitely normal. 

 

Zayn knocked on the door three times, stepped back and waited. 

 

"Coming!" A unfamiliar voice calls out and the door is opened revealing a drop dead, breath taking, straight up hot young man. 

 

And if Harry could breath before he sure as hell can't now. 

 

And as Harry looks into the boys eyes time stops and the only thing that brings him back to reality is the long loud growl coming from the young man. 

 

Zayn turned to look at the alpha with wide eyes. 

 

"Oh shit." He whispered.


End file.
